1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to technology for capturing an image of a cut surface of material and, more particularly, to technology for capturing the images of cut surfaces of material by automatically recognizing the cut surfaces of the material, which is consecutively cut using a cutting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When it is necessary to cut an object or material in order to analyze or observe the object or material or to experiment thereon, various forms of cutting apparatuses may be used. Currently, technology related to cutting apparatuses has been significantly developed, and as a result, an apparatus capable of cutting a slice that is thinner than a strand of hair has been developed.
Generally, when producing a slice from an object or material, mostly, the slice itself is used. However, in the education and image processing fields, an image of a slice, rather than the slice itself, is used in many cases.
Currently widely used apparatuses, such as microtomes or the like, provide a function of cutting material for acquiring slices therefrom but do not provide an automatic image-capturing method for easily capturing images of the cut surfaces when the material is successively sliced. Accordingly, users who want to acquire images of the cut surfaces of material must manually repeat steps of cutting the material and capturing images of the cut surfaces thereof using a camera.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop technology for automatically capturing an image of the cut surface of material by detecting that the material is being cut using a cutting apparatus. Also, urgently required is technology for consecutively capturing the cut surfaces of material that is consecutively cut using a cutting apparatus.
In connection with this, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0067407 discloses a technology related to “Photographing control method and apparatus according to motion of digital photographing apparatus”.